Fall For You
by kimjongwinn
Summary: "S..Siapapun.. Tolong.." / "Kau tak perlu tahu dan kau tak akan pernah tau namaku," / "Terima kasih untuk semua. Termasuk usirannya," / [KaiSoo] . DFTRNR :3


**Fall For You**

.

KaiSoo (Kai x D.O)

.

.

Disclaimer: All casts belong to themselves. This is 100% **YAOI**, don't like? Don't read :) Many typo(s). DFTRNR

.

.

.

©kimjongwinn

* * *

**Prologue**

.

Bumi tahun 2048.

Ketika bumi sudah bukan rumah yang lama. Polusi dimana-mana, panas matahari yang semakin membakar, oksigen yang semakin menipis setiap tahunnya. Perang sipil semakin memperburuk keadaan. Air dan pangan menjadi langka.

Ketika bumi bisa disebut tak layak ditinggali lagi.

Hanya 10.001 manusia yang tersisa di bumi. Mereka hidup di dalam sebidang tanah luas buatan pemerintah yang setidaknya masih bisa ditinggali. Hidup dengan sebuah tablet yang mengandung oksigen yang dapat menunjang kehidupan sebagai manusia selama 80 tahun. Beruntung? Ya, dan tidak.

"...T..tolong..."

Nafasnya terengah-engah seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin melambat.

BRUKK

Ia ambruk di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Dahinya mengucurkan keringat dan darah, ujung bibirnya menjadi biru-keunguan.

"S..Siapapun.. Tolong.."

Matanya seakan ingin menutup, tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki muncul, lalu lelaki itu mencium bibirnya.

Tanda di tengkuknya yang tadi sempat berkedip, muncul lagi.

Ia tak ingat pasti kejadian setelah lelaki asing itu menciumnya, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia dibawa lari.

.

.

.

Suara ketel air yang sedang dididihkan membangunkan seorang pemuda dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya, melihat sekeliling ke ruangan agak kumuh yang sedang ditinggalinya sekarang. Ia selalu tinggal berpindah-pindah, tapi seminggu terakhir ini ia memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, di sebuah ruangan kumuh bekas rumah tua yang terletak di pinggir 'kota'. Bingung kenapa ketel rongsoknya berbunyi nyaring tanda air telah mendidih, Kai pun berpikir pasti ada seseorang yang masuk ke rumahnya.

"Akh," Kai memijat keningnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya, masih terasa sedikit pusing. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dengan sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan di tangannya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun," Kai mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba melihat siapa yang datang. Suaranya terdengar ramah, tapi Kai berpikir kalau itu tak menjamin kalau ia baik dan ramah juga.

Kai masih menatapnya yang sedang mendekat dan lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Tanda di tengkuknya itu. Tanda bahwa ia adalag seorang keturunan bangsawan.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Apa kita saling kenal?" tanya Kai tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, kau lupa? Kau menolongku kemarin malam dan membawaku kesini,"

_Bagus Kai, kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar. _Batin Kai.

"Nama. Siapa namamu?" Kai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia hendak berjalan untuk mematikan ketel di atas api unggun di tengah ruangan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu dan kau tak akan pernah tau namaku," jawab Kai singkat.

"Kau keturunan keluarga Kim, ya kan? Apa aku benar?" Keduanya tiba-tiba diselimuti keheningan. Kai memilih tidak menjawabnya.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah. Nanti bawahanmu bisa saja menuduhku menculikmu," Kai menggigit apelnya sambil menatap pemuda bermata bulat yang sedang merajuk dan mengoceh sendiri.

"Tidak sebelum aku tahu namamu," jawabnya.

_Apa-apaan dia ini?_

"Do Kyungsoo, kau harus kembali ke rumah mewahmu di kota yang tentram nan aman itu,"

"T..tunggu. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku dan asal usul bahkan tempat tinggalku?"

"Tanda di tengkukmu, itu tanda kau keturunan bangsawan. Lalu tanda monogram huruf 'D' di pergelangan tangan kananmu, itu berarti kau berasal dari keluarga Do,"

Kai mendekati wajahnya. "Dan tak ada yang tidak mengenalmu, Pangeran Do,"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Kai tai percaya, ternyata ia lebih pintar dari yang ia kira.

"Pulanglah sana. Mereka pasti sedang getir mencarimu," Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak dan berdiri menghadap Kai. Ia membungkuk sekilas.

"Terima kasih untuk semua. Termasuk usirannya,"

Kyungsoo pun berjalan sendirian menuju 'rumah'nya. Kai tidak peduli dia marah atau tidak padanya bahkan jika Kyungsoo ingin melaporkan Kai pada pihak berwenang silakan saja, karena Kai tahu kalau menolongnya dari awal malah semakin memperburuk kelangsungan dan kelancaran hidupnya.

"Pangeran Do... Kau tak akan mungkin tahu," Kai memunculkan _smirk _nya sambil membuang ampas apelnya sembarangan.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
